You Know That I Love You, Don't You? Hunhan Version
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Luhan tidak mau satu kelompok sama Sehun. Karena Sehun membuatnya kesal di hari pertama mereka jumpa. Tapi mau tidak mau Luhan harus. Lalu dia sadar mereka berada dalam 'suasana dalam' dan 'suasana luar'


Luhan sering berkunjung ke Seoul. Luhan menyukai atmosfir dan tempat-tempat di negeri ginseng tersebut. Dia pun memutuskan untuk belajar bahasa Korea selama dua tahun, ditemani temannya Kris yang ikut belajar hanya untuk pengisi waktu senggang. Dan bersama-sama mereka berhasil lulus menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul. Meski mereka tidak berharap akan lulus ketika mengikuti ujian penerimaan mahasiswa luar negeri.

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya Luhan dan Kris berada di korea. Luhan ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di Seoul, tapi jadwal kuliah dan tugas yang banyak sebagai mahasiswa baru terus menghalanginya.

.

.

Luhan mendecak ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia harus kerja kelompok dengan si playboy kelas, Oh Sehun. Dengan kulit seputih susu, mata tajam, sosok dingin, dan rahang tegas, Sehun berhasil membuat para yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Sehun dengan gonta-ganti pacar. Luhan terus menggerutu dalam hatinya. Entah akan jadi bagaimana tugasnya jika dia tetap harus berkerja sama dengan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan setelah Luhan yang mengajak Sehun untuk membahas tugas mereka.

"Kapan kita mulah ngerjain?" tanya Luhan sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Terserah saja" jawab Sehun singkat. Sehun hanya duduk mengarah ke depan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Mau ngerjain dimana?"

"Pilih saja tempatnya"

"Oh Sehun. Aku serius" ujar Luhan putus asa.

"Aku juga" balas Sehun.

"Kalau iya kau seharusnya juga memberi saran"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu kebebasan memilih tempat"

"Sehun!".

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan lesung pipi memanggil Sehun dari depan pintu kelas. Sehun tersenyum pada yeojachingunya.

"Aku ada janji" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Luhan ingin protes, tapi Sehun keburu membalikkan badannya.

"Pilih saja tempatnya. Dan jangan yang berisik. Aah.. kalau begitu kita di perpustakaan saja, oke?. Besok kita mulai kerjain. Annyeong!"

Dengan itu Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan yang cuma terbengong, tidak sempat mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun.

.

.

Luhan hendak berjalan keluar dari toilet ketika seorang namja masuk. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Tampaknya dia datang dengan berlari. Luhan tidak ingin peduli sebenarnya. Tapi mata tajamnya yang tertuju pada Luhan membuat tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" hardik namja tersebut sedikit keras, dengan suara khasnya.

Luhan mengerut bingung. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?".

Namja itu melotot. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Yeoja seharusnya tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke toilet namja!"

Luhan membentak. "Yeoja? YEOJA?! Aku namja!".

Namja berkulit putih susu itu terkejut. Dia mendekati Luhan dengan langkah panjang. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Luhan dengan keras yang membuat Luhan sedikit meringis. Diangkatnya wajah Luhan ke hadapannya.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang wajah tampan yang sangat dekat dari matanya. Terdiam ketika namja itu meneliti setiap inci wajah Luhan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat leher Luhan. Lalu dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh seorang namja" ujar namja itu dengan tidak percaya.

Luhan menarik kasar tangan di wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang padamu!". Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit sakit.

Namja itu masih menatap takjub pada Luhan. "Wajahmu seperti yeoja. Mungil. Dan matamu indah. Dan bibirmu juga"

Luhan memutar panik bola matanya. Hanya sesaat sebelum dia jadi menatap bengis pada namja di hadapannya. "Tidak peduli bagaimana wajahku! Aku tetap seorang namja!"

Luhan melewati namja yang membeku pada tempatnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

Luhan duduk di perpustakaan, dengan Sehun di seberangnya. Luhan terus cemberut sejak kali pertama dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau terus cemberut?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bosan. Aku tidak suka hanya diam dalam satu tempat"

"Tapi kau bisa diam dalam kelas"

"Berbeda. Aku tidak suka berada di tempat yang hening seperti ini".

Sehun menghela napas. Lebih baik mengalah daripada dia menjadi emosi sendiri.

"Hei, baca bagian yang penting dan garis bawahi. Jadi kita tinggal mengetiknya dan mempelajari".

"Hmm"

Keduanya fokus pada buku yang mereka baca. Sehun menguji Luhan dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya. Membuat Luhan tidak percaya kalau Sehun pintar.

"Ternyata kau pintar. Aku sempat khawatir kalau tugas kita akan jadi terbengkalai karenamu" ujar Luhan dengan takjub.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Sehun mendengus.

"Aku akan meremehkanmu karena fakta kau adalah playboy yang berganti yeojachingu sebulan sekali" jawab Luhan sambil melihat pada bukunya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Wah, kau menaruh perhatian padaku?"

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Semua orang di kelas tau itu dan membicarakannya. Sehun mengganti pacarnya sebulan sekali"

"Apa kalian membicarakan itu dengan tahu alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Luhan menjadi penasaran. "Ada alasan kenapa kau gonta-ganti pacar?"

"Tentu. Tapi itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

Luhan mendecak keras. Dia kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Menyebalkan sekali si Playboy Oh Sehun!

Sehun menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu cantik?"

Luhan tetap menundukkan wajah ke bukunya. "Simpan pertanyaanmu tadi untuk yeojachingumu".

"Tapi aku bertanya padamu"

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat wajahmu. "Kenapa? Apa kau terus mempertanyakan itu sejak kau salah mengira aku seorang yeoja saat di toilet?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau masih mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu"

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya karena aku sakit hati kau mengira aku seorang yeoja"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau membahas tentang wajah cantikmu daripada kau mengungkit lagi kejadian tiga bulan lalu"

"Kau sadar kan? Berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya pada tugas"

Keduanya memilih diam dan kembali tenggelam pada buku mereka. Sehun tidak memberikan pertanyaan lagi pada Luhan. Daripada Luhan mengungkit kembali persoalan mereka tiga bulan lalu.

Menit-menit lewat sampai Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok di depannya. Tengah tertidur pulas. Luhan membaringkan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya. Napasnya lemah dan stabil.

Sehun mengambil jaket dari tasnya. Menyampirkan jaket di atas tubuh Luhan yang posisinya tidak nyaman, tetapi membuat aman pada tidurnya. Sehun mengambil buku Luhan, dan mengerjakan sisa tugas yang tidak terselesaikan.

.

.

Jauh dari negara kelahiran, membuat Luhan dan Kris kerap merindukan makanan ciri khas negara mereka. Keduanya sering pergi bersama untuk makan di restoran China.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada tugas yang harus kau kumpul mingu depan? Kenapa kau masih bisa santai ngajak makan di luar?" tanya Kris.

"Teman kelompokku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas hari ini. Aku merindukan makanan China. Jadi aku mengajakmu kemari"

"Seharusnya kau memaksanya untuk mengerjakan tugas"

Keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Dia bilang ada keperluan penting. Jadi aku tidak mau..."

Kris menyadari Luhan tidak berada di sebelahnya lagi. Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan berhenti di tempatnya. Luhan tampak murka dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga marah.

"Luhan? Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang!".

Luhan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Kris lompat dari tempatnya dan langsung mengejar.

"Luhan! Ada apa ?! Kau bilang kau mau makan disini! Luhan!"

Luhan tidak peduli. Sepasang mata tajam menatap pada dua namja yang berjalan menjauh dari dalam restoran. Matanya tidak lepas dari bahu sosok Luhan hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Luhan mengangkat wajah dari buku, melihat Sehun yang juga tengah melihat kepadanya. Luhan membuang muka malas sambil mendecak. Sehun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun ke arah tubuh Luhan.

"Ya"

"Karena kemarin?"

"Iya. Dan sejak dari awal, aku sudah marah padamu"

"Aku tidak mau kau marah terus"

"Hmm"

"Bisakah kau tidak marah lagi?"

Luhan menjatuhkan buku ke atas meja. Berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. "Apa itu kegiatan pentingmu? Makan di restoran China sambil berpacaran lebih penting bagimu daripada tugas? Dan setelah itu kau berharap aku tidak marah?"

"Kau marah hanya pada hal sepele?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ini penting bagiku Sehun! Kau tau, susah bagiku minta izin pada orangtua untuk kuliah disini! Jika aku mendapat nilai yang buruk, mereka akan menyuruhku pulang kembali ke China!"

Sehun panik. "Oh! Oh! Kalau begitu kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita dengan baik"

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Yah. Kita kerjakan besok. Besok hari Sabtu dan libur. Kita akan mengerjakan seharian"

"Kau serius?". Luhan bergerak di kursinya.

"Tentu. Kali ini kau yang milih tempat. Mau dimana?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran Sehun.

.

.

Dengan ransel ringan di punggung, topi yang dimiringkan ke belakang, kaos dan celana selutut, Luhan berlari-lari semangat memasuki area taman. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berseru-seru kagum dan kesenangan.

"Uwah! Uwaaah! Sungainya indah! Tempatnya indah!". Luhan menoleh ke belakang. "Sehun! Jalan yang cepat!"

Sehun melangkah malas dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Dia menyandang ransel, headset melingkar di leher, memakai kaos dan celana selutut juga. Sehun ogah-ogahan. Luhan geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa memilih tempat yang sangat ramai?"

"Bukan ramai atau bagaimana. Tapi suasana disini menyenangkan. Taman ini indah. Dengan pemandangan sungai yang tenang. Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas kita di kursi dan meja taman dengan senang dan tenang" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagimu iya, bagiku tidak" Sehun cuek.

"Ini sudah adil. Kemarin kau yang memilih tempat. Kau bersalah padaku karena mengabaikan tugas. Kau bilang kau tidak mau aku marah..."

"Stop. Oke, aku mengerti" potong Sehun. "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya hari ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Luhan.

Sehun angkat bahu. Dia mengedipkan mata pada Luhan. Luhan merasa ngeri.

"Hentikan!" jerit Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

Sadar kalau dia dikerjain, Luhan cemberut. Dia memalingkan wajah dengan kesal. Luhan melihat orang-orang yang main sepeda. Seketika senyum lebar muncul di bibir Luhan.

"Ada sepeda! Aku mau naik sepeda!".

Luhan berlari ke tempat penyewaan sepeda, mengabaikan Sehun yang berteriak memanggilnya. Sehun mengalah dan mengikuti arah pergi Luhan.

Tidak berapa lama, keduanya mulai mengendarai sepeda. Mereka saling mengayuh berdampingan. Saling meninju lengan. Keduanya menjerit tertawa ketika sepeda mereka hampir limbung akibat pukulan.

Puas bermain, mereka duduk di bangku taman. Sambil minum bubble rasa favorit masing-masing. Sehun mulai mengetik tugas di notebook yang dibawanya dan Luhan membaca di sampingnya.

"Gimana? Suasananya menyenangkan daripada di perpustakaan bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Yah. Rasanya berbeda" jawab Sehun ditambah senyuman.

"Bagus kalau begitu" Luhan menyengir.

"Kau sangat suka berada di luar ya?"

"Yap!"

"Kenapa?"

"Menyenangkan. Di luar aku bisa berlari. Melihat pemandangan. Merasakan angin. Kena matahari. Rasanya hebat!" jawab Luhan dengan senang.

"Terlalu bersemangat" sindir Sehun.

"Tidak salah jika aku begitu. Dan kau, kenapa kau tidak suka berada di luar?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka. Hanya saja aku tidak suka diperhatikan orang"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu"

"Karena aku bersikap biasa. Jika aku bersikap lain, mungkin semua orang akan memperhatikanku"

"Contohnya?"

Akhirnya Sehun memandang kepada Luhan. "Contohnya jika aku bermesraan dengan seorang namja?"

Luhan terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan. Lama. Tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Saling melihat pancaran mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Petir yang menggelengar mengagetkan mereka. Menyadarkan kalau hari akan segera dituruni air hujan. Sehun memasukkan notebooknya. Mereka berdua dan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya meninggalkan taman.

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak suka berada diluar" cibir Sehun.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini hanya hujan" balas Luhan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Luhan berhenti berjalan. Begitu juga Sehun. Luhan melihat kepada Sehun.

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?".

Sehun hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Apartemenku dekat sini. Kalau kau pulang sekarang, tasmu basah dan notebookmu tidak selamat. Sebaiknya kau ke tempatku dulu. Kita selesaikan tugas kita"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Apartemen Luhan tinggal, tidak mewah, tapi sempurna. Berlantai empat dan kamar Luhan berada di lantai tiga. Luhan menghidupkan lampu ruangan ketika mereka masuk. Sehun melihat sofa putih, meja kayu, dan televisi di ruang tengah.

"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minuman"

Sehun duduk di sofa. Luhan pergi ke dapur. Dia kembali dengan dua botol minuman soda dan banyak snack. Luhan meletakkan semuanya di atas meja. Ketika mereka mulai makan, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Untung kita sudah berada di rumah. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas sambil menunggu hujan reda"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan tugas mereka. Keduanya tidak ingat bahwa hari perlahan menjelang malam dan hujan tidak kian reda. Ketika tugas mereka selesai, Luhan membuka tirai jendela kaca balkon, baru menyadari hari sudah gelap.

"Kita terlalu fokus pada tugas kita. Ya kan Sehun?".

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. Baru sebentar setelah itu Sehun tidak terlihat. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Mati lampu. Sempurna" cibir Sehun.

Luhan menghidupkan ponselnya. Duduk di samping Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Jalanan pasti gelap dan hujan belum reda"

"Pakai payung juga percuma kan?" Sehun menoleh kepadanya.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Tidak tau"

Suasana menjadi sepi di apartemen Luhan meski hujan masih turun di luar sana. Luhan melamun ke meja. "Kau boleh nginap disini".

"Apa ada kamar lain disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Kita bisa memakainya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa melihat reaksi Sehun karena cahaya dari ponsel sudah mati.

"Kalau kau tidak mau.."

"Kau tidak berniat mengusirku kan?" sela Sehun dengan cepat.

"Ya".

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap disini. Tapi aku akan tidur di sofa ini"

Luhan cemberut. "Kau adalah tamuku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa"

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak alasan".

"Terserah. Aku akan ambil lilin".

Luhan bangkit dengan cahaya dari ponselnya, mengambil lilin dari kardus besar dalam laci. Dia menghidupkan lilin.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau hidupkan lilinmu sendiri"

.

.

Luhan telah selesai mandi ketika dia menyerahkan handuk dan piyama pada Sehun. "Mandilah. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu yang hangat"

Sehun melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan tuan rumah. Ketika dia kembali ke ruang tengah, di atas meja sudah terhidang susu vanila hangat. Luhan duduk di ujung sofa sambil menikmati susunya. Sehun duduk di ujung sofa lainnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memegang susu masing-masing.

Luhan lah yang memecahkan keheningan. "Apa kau ngantuk?"

"Tidak"

"Aku juga. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika mati lampu seperti ini?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Dimana laptopmu? Kita akan menonton film. Dan bawa loudspeaker kalau kau punya"

Luhan bersemangat. Dia mengambil semua barang yang disuruh dan meletakkan di atas meja.

Sehun mulai bersiap-siap. "Kau punya fasilitar yang lengkap untuk seseorang yang lebih suka berada di luar"

"Bukan aku yang mempersiapkan semua fasilitas, tapi Kris" jawab Luhan.

"Kris? Namja yang kemarin denganmu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan dari persiapan perlengkapan.

"Ya" jawab Luhan singkat sambil memperhatikan keterampilan Sehun.

"Kau sering bersama dia"

"Dia sahabatku sejak di China. Kami memutuskan untuk bersama-sama kuliah di Korea"

"Kenapa dia yang mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanmu?"

"Dia suka mampir dan akan mengomel panjang lebar karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya disini. Jadi dia mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan di rumahku"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil snack. Sehun memasang flashdisk ke laptop Luhan, menyalin file-file movie yang akan mereka tonton.

"Siap. Film apa yang mau kau tonton?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berpikir. "Karena suasananya gelap seperti ini, maka yang cocok adalah horor"

Mereka mulai menonton. Cahaya layar laptop dan lilin-lilin sebagai sumber sinar di ruangan gelap. Mereka tidak takut. Tapi efek suara yang menggelegar kuat dari loudspeaker, membuat keduanya duduk berdekatan.

Tidak ada yang menjerit. Hanya ketika mereka terkejut, mereka akan mendesis atau mendecak. Sehun menutup matanya ketika terkejut, sementara Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Sehun merangkul leher Luhan ketika dia begitu. Merasa nyaman, Luhan mulai bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Sehun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya hingga film selesai.

Keduanya tersadar dengan posisi mereka. Mereka melompat berjauhan dengan gugup.

"Hmm.. sudah malam. Lebih baik kita segera tidur" ujar Luhan memecah kediaman mereka.

"Ya".

Luhan bangkit tapi dia segera berhenti. "Aku baru ingat aku tidak punya selimut cadangan"

"Kalau begitu berikan selimutmu padaku" kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tidak memakai selimut. Aku bisa bersin-bersin"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang merengek bingung, kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah bagiku jika tidak memakai selimut".

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur"

Luhan ragu, tapi kemudian dia mematikan semua lilin, lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak menutup pintu kamar. Luhan berbaring diam di ranjangnya, mendengarkan.

Setelah cukup lama, Luhan mendengar suara bersin di luar kamarnya. Luhan turun sambil mendecak. Dia pergi ke ruang tengah dan menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak

ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan sinar dari ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan bersin-bersin juga?" tanya Luhan dengan kesal.

Sehun hendak menjawab, tapi dipotong oleh Luhan yang menarik tangan Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak mau dengar jawaban. Ayo ikut aku tidur di kamar"

Sehun tidak menolak ketika Luhan menariknya untuk bangkit dari tidur. Membawanya ke dalam kamar. Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sehun naik dan berbaring.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada selimut cadangan disini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan naik ke atas ranjang juga. "Aku baru tiga bulan di Seoul. Aku tidak membutuhkannya karena aku tinggal sendirian". Luhan tidur membelakangi Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menginap disini? Kris?" tanya Sehun menghadap ke arah punggung Luhan.

"Tidak pernah. Kris tidak menginap disini. Dia hanya sering bermain kemari"

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurku"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sehun diam hingga Luhan berpikir dia sudah tidur.

"Sehun?" "Luhan" panggil mereka serempak.

"Apa? Aku tadi hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah tidur atau belum" ujar Luhan.

"Luhan, kau bilang kau suka berada diluar?"

"Hmm" gumam Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanmu..."

"Hmm"

"Dan aku bilang mereka akan memperhatikan jika aku bersikap lain. Seperti... Bermesraan. Dengan. Sesama. Namja..."

Luhan tidak bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari kau sadar kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa kau akan mengingkarinya?"

Luhan diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sehun memanggil nama Luhan kembali untuk memastikan apa Luhan mendengar pertanyaannya atau tidak. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mendecak.

"Jaljayo Luhan". Sehun mengusap sekali rambut Luhan. Lalu Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, bersiap segera tidur.

Luhan masih terjaga sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan dari Sehun. Air mata Luhan keluar. Dia mengigit bibirnya agar air matanya tidak menganak-air.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Tugas yang dikerjakan Luhan dan Sehun sudah dikumpul sejak minggu lalu dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik dari dosen mereka. Maka berakhirlah peran mereka sebagai kerja kelompok.

Sejak malam itu, Luhan tetap memikirkan pertanyaan yang dari Sehun. Ketika dia mulai teringat, Luhan akan mencoba mengalihkan dengan menonton film-film yang disalin Sehun dalam laptopnya. Dia tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi keluar setelah dia selesai kuliah. Hanya tetap di apartemen, membaca, mengerjakan tugas atau menonton film.

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi ketika Luhan sedang menonton dari laptopnya. Luhan berjalan ogah-ogahan ke depan pintu.

"Ya?". Luhan membeku setelah melihat sosok di depan pintu. Orang itu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sehun?"

"Hai. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu". Luhan minggir, Sehun berjalan masuk.

Sehun melihat pada laptop yang menyala di atas meja, mengingat film yang ditonton Luhan adalah film miliknya kemarin. Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun, sekilas melihat pada laptopnya juga.

"Mau kubikinkan minum?". Luhan berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak usah".

Luhan berbalik badan dan melihat Sehun yang pergi ke arah kamarnya. Sehun sungguhan memasuki kamarnya. Luhan langsung berlari menyusul.

"Apa yang kau..." omongan Luhan berhenti ketika dia melihat Sehun sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Sehun?".

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya. Menyuruh Luhan untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur juga. Luhan menurutinya. Sehun meletakkan bantal di samping untuk Luhan. Setelah Luhan merebahkan kepalanya, Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan, yang menghadap ke arahnya, untuk sesaat. Sehun tersenyum lemas. Luhan menarik sedikit senyumannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku putus sama yeojachinguku" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku bilang padanya aku menyukai orang lain".

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Siapa?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Luhan menunggu. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Seseorang yang sejak awal aku mengira dia adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku lihat".

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Luhan hendak bangkit, tapi segera ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehun menahan satu tangan Luhan, dan satu tangan lainnya mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau tau?"

"Sejak kau menunjukkan kecemasanmu karena mengira aku salah masuk toilet".

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kecewa. Karena kau menyukaiku sebagai yeoja"

"Maafkan aku. Aku yakin semua orang pasti tidak ada yang tidak mengira kau cantik saat pertama kali melihatmu".

Sehun masih mengelus rambut Luhan. "Semua namja langsung patah hati mengetahui kau seorang namja juga"

"Termasuk kau?".

"Ya, aku juga. Karena itu aku melarikan diri".

Luhan bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku melarikan diri dengan berpacaran sama yeoja. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa mencintai seorang namja. Dan aku tidak mengira kalau menghilangkan perasaan terhadap namja itu sangat sulit sekeras apapun aku mencobanya".

"Kau menderita selama ini"

"Memang. Tapi aku rela menderita lebih lama lagi demi perasaan ini".

Luhan tidak bersuara. Keduanya hanya saling memandang. Tangan Sehun tidak lagi mengusap, tapi masih berada di kepala Luhan.

"Apa menurutmu Luhan?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tau Sehun. Aku... ini... ini membingungkan" jawab Luhan tergagap.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak. Kau takut?"

"Tidak". Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mendekat. Dia memeluk sepanjang bahu Luhan. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"Tentang.. kau bilang.. orang-orang akan memperhatikan jika..."

"Ah itu. Tenang saja Luhan. Kita akan mencari cara agar kau tetap bisa berada di luar, bermain-main".

"Bersamamu?"

"Bersamaku. Kita akan menemukan caranya".

"Beritahu aku, kenapa kau tidak suka berada di luar? Bagaimana jika kau mau mengajak kencan pacarmu?"

"Aku lebih suka berada di rumah. Membaca buku, main game atau menonton film. Aku tidak pernah mengajak kencan pacarku. Selalu mereka yang mengajakku makan di luar"

"Karena itu kau diputuskan pacarmu"

"Aku yang memutuskan mereka"

"Kenapa?"

"Membosankan"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau akan memutuskanku jika kau merasa bosan"

Sehun menghela napas lagi. "Kita memang hanya keluar sekali. Bukan kencan. Tapi bagiku itu acara jalan-jalan terbaik yang pernah ada. Alasanku memutuskan pacarku adalah karena tadi saat aku sedang makan bersama dia, aku terus terbayang keseruan yang kualami bersamamu. Pergi bersama mereka selalu membosankan. Tapi bersamamu, walau baru sekali, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin merasakannya terus. Kau mau kan?"

"Mau" Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun. Sehun kembali mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Kau tau, sudah tidak menjadi masalah bagiku jika kau hanya mau berada di dalam ruangan. Kita bisa melakukan hal yang kau sukai".

Sehun terkekeh. "Kita baru mulai pacaran, tapi kau sudah menunjukkan kau pacar yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan yang ada di dunia ini". Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kita akan melakukan semua hal yang kita sukai bersama-sama. Kau mau kan?".

"Bersamamu kan?" canda Luhan.

"Haha. Iya bersamaku"

"Aku mau".

Sehun mengecup lembut belakang telinga Luhan. Luhan merasa nyaman hingga dia mulai tertidur. Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan yang mulai melemas di punggungnya. Sehun terkekeh. Dia mencium sekali lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya aslinya ada di FF Taoris Hana, yang "You Know That I Love You, Don't You?". Tapi hana mutusin untuk publish versinya sendiri. Jadi kalau mau tau lebih banyak tentang HunHan atau kelanjutan kisah mereka, Hana akan post di FF Taoris. Oke oke? Okelah. #gubrak

Mind To Review?


End file.
